Cognition is an interaction between knowledge-driven processes and sensory processes. Research has shown exposure to various stimuli, such as visual images, evokes measurable brain pattern changes and physiological responses in humans. Cognition and processing of images and visual stimulus can have a measurable effect on moods and performance of individuals.
Images processed by the human mind are stored as data to be consciously or subconsciously retrieved.
Several techniques are known in the art for exposing individuals to positive visual images to affect cognition, mood, motivation and achievement.
Most individuals have multiple personal issues, goals, esteem issues and behavioral issues which contribute to mood and levels of achievement.
Images that are displayed repeatedly may be recognized by the subconscious mind, evoking a subconscious response which may be a factor in how an individual responds to situations or stimuli (e.g., differentiating a product on a shelf based upon exposure to branded images).
Similarly, the display of positive images is shown to positively affect centers of the brain associated with mood and motivation causing many researchers to conclude that viewing of positive images affects a user's self esteem, confidence, motivation, mood and other components of cognitive processing associate with success and achievement.
A bestselling book, published in 2006 The Secret by Rhonda Byrne, has popularized the concept of altering one's own cognitive processes using positive visual stimulation using the concept of “vision boards.”
The concept of a “vision board” is to create a self-affirming collage of visual images from various source that have motivating or self-affirming connotations unique to that individual, thus drawing upon existing scientific knowledge relating to exposure to visual images and cognitive response.
As described in The Secret and other literature, a “vision board”, “treasure map” or “dream board” is typically a poster board on which an individual affixes images from varying sources to make a collage of associative images. For example, an individual may choose images of who he or she wants to become, what he or she wants to have, where he or she wants to live and vacation, and the life changes that will match those desires. Vision boards are intended to effect of add clarity to an individual's personal visions, and to help them to manifest these desires through “law of attraction.”
Devices for combined pictures frames and mirrors, and audio devices, are known in the art. These mirror and picture frame combinations are designed to hold a certain number of pictures of specific sizes and shapes and the user is limited to the number and dimensions of the frames. The user will have to find pictures to fit the given frame dimensions or crop pictures to fit within the frame.
The prior art is also replete with literature and instruction as to how a user may create their own “home made” vision board using craft materials or posting electronic images on a designated website (.http://www.visualizeyourgoals.com/). For example, the website at christinekane.com/blog/how-to-make-a-vision-board/ explains to users how to create an associative image board by purchasing matte finish poster, compiling magazines, and buying a glue stick. Optionally, the user may “Leave a space in the very center of the associative image board for a fantastic photo of yourself where you look radiant and happy.” The site also advises the user to “Hang your vision board in a place where you will see it often.”
There are several problems known in the art with respect to creating an associative image board using off-the-shelf components not adapted for this use.
Traditional picture frames and electronic picture frames are generally not adapted to display multiple associative images and provide visual stimulus necessary to positively affect mood and behavior, nor are they adapted to enable the user to selectively mount and adapt multiple images and transport the apparatus as necessary.
Furthermore, devices such as electronic picture frames and bulletin boards do not contain visualization enhancements or formats specially adapted to maximize the behavioral impact of associative images.
It is desirable to have a versatile apparatus for transporting and storing vision board images, and for mounting and displaying a associative image board in a variety of settings (e.g., a wall, desk etc.) that appeals to a wide variety of users with varying levels of technical skills and storage/display space in their home, work and travel environments.
It is desirable to have a set of associative image display and storage components that can be cost-effectively mass produced and conveniently assembled by a user to create an aesthetically appealing associative image board having an integrated and finished appearance.
It is further desirable to have an associative image board apparatus upon which displayed images can be repeatedly be altered with out damaging the pictures.
It is further desirable to have an appealing background surface and complementary visual surface and/or auditory stimulation which maximizes the behavior-altering impact of associative images that are displayed.
It is further desirable to have an associative image board that allows the user to easily apply, move and remove images of various shapes and sizes without damaging the images or the board.